A Good Kind of Weird
by microgirl
Summary: Rick and Kate have made love and it's...weird


_A Good Kind of Weird_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in regards to Castle; the show and its characters belong to a bunch of people who aren't me. I am merely borrowing the characters for my own amusement. Dance puppets, dance._

_Author's Note: This was my other fic from my sleeplessness. Again, I used my time to fall back asleep wisely. Smacky30 is a fantabulous beta and I thank her for the read through._

* * *

><p>"Sooooo…"<p>

"Soooo…"

"I bet you're wishing I wore a chain right about now."

"Why in the world would I want that?"

"Because your hand has been rubbing my neck and hair for the last fifteen minutes. With a chain, you would have something more to play with." Rick settled more against the pillow. "Not that I mind. I know how irresistible I am."

Smirking, Kate pinched a bit of skin around his stomach causing Rick to immediately cry out, "Apples." She then buried her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Actually, she did wish he wore a chain…kind of…a little bit…more than a bit. But she couldn't have him thinking she _loved_ running her fingers through his hair and feeling the warmth of his skin.

"You know, I really don't think the female lead usually pinches her handsome male companion in bed," Rick complained, rubbing his side.

"That's because writers usually make this part all flowery and sweet," Kate shot back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when writers write the afterglow of their two lead characters making love, they never talk about how…well, weird this is."

When Rick didn't answer, she thought she'd offended him by saying this moment was weird. But when she finally pulled back, she found him looking at her with a sweet smile.

"Is that what we did now?" He asked, running his hand down her bare back. At her questioning stare, he clarified, "Make love."

She gave him one of her patented "have you even been listening?" stares. "I believe that's what the cool kids are calling it."

The sound of Rick's laugh had never sounded so pure and genuine as he shifted their position to hover over her. "You loooove me," he said in a sing-song voice.

Huffing, Kate rolled her eyes. "You are such a child."

"Ah! See, you didn't even deny it! You love me. You looooove me," he continued to tease, rubbing his chin against her neck. The slight stubble tickled her, making Kate giggle.

"Oh and the lady even giggles! This night keeps getting better!"

Rick was right; she didn't even try to deny it. Kate Beckett was one-hundred percent, head-over-heels, nauseatingly in love with him. Of course she left those other parts out, having just told the man she loved him. And after a month of shy kisses on the cheek, cuddling on the couch, and two very heated make-out sessions, they'd finally made love. It was everything she imagined, only so, so much better than of her fantasies. Rick had been sweet, attentive, and incredibly gentle. And now as they lay here, it was just so…weird.

Rising up on his elbows, Rick cocked his head to the side at her thoughtful expression. "Are you freaking out about this?"

"No! Not at all," she immediately replied. "I just…this is just…" Kate paused for a moment. "This is weird, right?"

"I guess, but a good kind of weird, right?" Rick raised his eyebrows hopefully.

Kate smiled. "Yeah, I just…" Her hands fell forcefully to the bed. "I don't know why, but it is just very weird to be lying in bed with you. After all of this time, I never expected this, and now," she gestured between them. "Here we are." Sighing, her head fell back to the pillow. "I'm not making any sense am I?"

Much to her relief, Rick shook his head. "No. Afterward, I had no idea what to do or say."

"You have no idea how grateful I was that you dozed off." At his dropped jaw, Kate quickly went on, "Not that that's a bad thing. Most men usually-anyway, it took me those ten minutes just to come up with 'so.'"

"Sometimes I get my best ideas when I wake up. No such luck here."

"This from the wordsmith?"

"Hey, Derek Jeter doesn't hit a homerun every time he's up to bat. Sometimes I stumble a bit…not often! But it does happen."

Tracing the shell of his ear, Kate kissed his cheek. "You're not the only one," she murmured. Then she shrugged, chuckling. "I don't know! I don't know why I'm more nervous than earlier this evening. What happens now? Do I ask to spend the night? If I do spend the night, do I leave before anyone else wakes up? Do I ask to borrow some clothes to sleep in?"

"Yes, no, and maybe. Much as I would love to see you wearing one of my shirts you sleeping in the nude, with _me_, is incredibly hot."

"I'm serious, Rick. Where do we go from here?" And there it was: the real question on her mind.

But his eyes just softened to an impossibly pure shade of blue. "Well, we can go to sleep now if you want, or we can share the pint of Cookie Doughn't You Want Some I have in the freezer. And tomorrow we can just see where the day takes us."

This time she raised an eyebrow. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a 'see where the day takes us' kind of person."

Leaning down, he rubbed their noses together. "Luckily for the both of us, I am. But if it makes you feel better, you should definitely stay the night and have pancakes in the morning, and I would love it if you wouldn't wear any clothes. Seriously, never, ever again."

She tweaked his ear before pulling him down for a playful kiss. "I love not having plans for our 'see where the day takes us.'"


End file.
